Tanks!
Tanks! Is the very first episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle. 13 animated objects are told by a laptop given "super life," that they are in a reality show. They compete a challenge where all 13 contestants would ride tanks. 2 of them win, only told to choose and name their teams in the next episode for upcoming challenges, thus beginning Super Lifeless Object Battle. Plot After the Intro After the intro, Egg, Glidey, Hypey, and Atom is first seen seeing one of the videos made by Jevron L Freeman called 200 subscribers special. After the video ended, Hypey is then seen saying, "Haha! I like it how Balloon Boy died!" Glidey then responds to Hypey saying, "But Balloon Boy was my favorite character!" Egg then says to Glidey, "Eww, Balloon Boy, he sucks! I'm glad he died in the video! One time when I was beating Night 6, he went into my office and Foxy killed me!" Atom then says, in a high-pitched voice, "Guys! Let's just watch another video!" Egg responded to Atom saying, "What?" possibly because he speaks in a high pitched voice. Atom then sighs. He then hops on the mouse pad of the inanimate version of Laptop and switches to a Five Nights at Reddy's video that was never seen before. The screen then fades into a part where Map is seen trying to find treasure. Map said trying to find the treasure, "Hmm, my body did said that the treasure was here…" She is then seen looking down at a red X on the ground. After finding the red X, she then responds, "Ahh, there it is!" After Map found the red X, Grape is then seen sitting in front of Nickel, a contestant who competes in BFDIA and Inanimate Insanity. Grape then says the following, "Ito at upang panganganak," which is, "It's so boring," translated from Flillipino to English. Nickel then is seen shocked and questions on what Grape said. Grape then says, in English, "Oops! Sorry! I sometimes speak Flillipino!" Nickel responses, "Oh," and questions about why he competes in different object shows. Grape was unsure. She then says to Nickel that he could be able to escape the show. Nickel then says goodbye to his fans and flies up to the sky. Grape is seen normal for a few seconds and then was seen shocked. After Grape was shocked, Map is seen inside a pitch black hole getting a treasure chest out of the hole. She the says that she found it. Compass was seen saying curiously, "Woah! Is that treasure?" Map then threatens Compass by saying,"IT'S MY TREASURE AND YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT," with a weird face. Egg, Glidey, Hypey, and Atom was then seen watching the video, I have something to tell you, made by Jevron L Freeman in real life. The inanimate laptop then dies due to the device reaching to 0%. All of Egg, Glidey, Hypey, and Atom then says, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Egg then threatens Plug-ee by saying that she has to charge the laptop. Plug-ee was so afraid that she made an excuse about her getting shocked. Egg says, "fine!" And questions to anybody of who will give laptop life. Atom excitingly says that he could and will give the laptop "super life." Egg didn't know what he said but only heard that he can give it super life. Egg then gives Atom a try to give it life. After Atom did, Egg was soon amazed and questions about how Atom gave it super life. The laptop then seemingly comes to life. Egg was shocked and corrects Atom that he didn't meant to bring the laptop to life. Laptop is then seen looking around and says that he knows Egg and Atom (possibly his friends and his enemies too). Laptop then questions where were his friends. All of the contestants (except for Paper Plate and Hypey) are seen in a cluster. Laptop then questions about where Nickel is. Nickel then appears arguing to Laptop, "STOP CALLING NICKLE!" with a random face. Laptop then said to all the contestants that they would ride tanks. Egg is then seen shocked. He then tells why they're there. Laptop then says that '''he's '''in a reality show. Egg thought that he was the only one that was in the show but then Laptop corrects himself. Laptop then tells the challenge that all the contestants are going to ride tanks and tells the rules of the challenge. The Challenge All the contestants (excluding Sushi) are seen riding tanks. LapChess Piece's top then says, "1,2,3, Go!" After that, Compass seemingly explodes. Compass then explodes Plug-ee's tank, Plug-ee explodes Bowly's tank, Bowly explodes Torch's tank, Torch explodes Chess Piece's tank, Chess Piece then explodes Paper Plate, Paper Plate then unusually explodes Atom's tank without a tank, Atom then explodes Egg's tank, Egg then explodes Grape's tank, Grape then finally explodes Hypey's tank. Because nobody else riding tanks (including Glidey with no tank) making Map's tank safe, and Glidey fluttering above the sky, Glidey and Map became the final two. Laptop then says that they will both choose teams for the next episode, And His Name Is.... Transcript Tanks! Transcript Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Super Lifeless Object Battle